


Zuko Teaches Aang

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Zuko was sure to take another early shower this morning in hopes of having Aang join again, and he does. This time though Zuko would be sure to fulfill some of his needs with Aang...
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Zuko Teaches Aang

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3, “Fulfilling Our Needs”, IS NOW OUT!

The next morning had come quite quickly for Zuko. He was eager to try and have Aang to himself again today. He rose from his bed in nothing but his silk underwear again with his morning wood making quite a large tent. Zuko looked down to admire it and then saw how his abs and chest were covered in cum still from last night. He must have been really excited about this morning. Any who, Zuko was fast to grab his clothes and head to the showers, walking down the quiet hallway with nothing to cover him up.

He had arrived at the shower and was quick to put his clothes down and remove his underwear. Zuko had made his way through the ankle high water before letting the water from the waterfall rain over him, getting him nice and wet. Zuko decided to take this time and begin working on his dick. He pumped up and down on it and thought about Aang. This was bringing him close to his climax, but he stopped. Zuko wanted to edge a bit to make his moment with Aang even better. He kept this up a bit before the sound of the door knob made him jump and stop. He turned to face the waterfall and pretended to clean up and wait to hear who was entering.

‘Please be Aang. Please be Aang. Please be Aang.’ Zuko though to himself

“Zuko, you’ve been getting up early the past couple of mornings!”

Aang’s voice rang into his ears and oh what sweet relief. The sound of his voice made Zuko’s cock jump with joy. He now just waited for Aang to get into the water and he would slowly put his plan into action.

“Whew! The water feels great this morning!” Aang said as he made his way over to the waterfall.

“Yeah! Feels great on the body this early.”

Aang was now under the waterfall letting the water run down. Zuko glaced his way to see the water running down his ass, before quickly looking away when Aang stepped out. “Sure does!”

The room was quiet for a bit and that’s when Zuko decided to start. He was going to jerk off right in front of Aang and see what happened. He hoped to some way bait Aang into joining him and going from there.

“Ugh… I can’t take this anymore!” Zuko huffed and leaned against the rock wall. Aang heard this and seemed concerned and so he turned around to look at Zuko “I need to jerk off.” What Aang saw shocked him. Zuko’s dick was 8 inches hard and he was now slowly beginning to jerk off.

“Z-Zuko?! What are you doing?!” Aang yelled turning back around.

“What? I can’t help it. I have needs and I need to take care of it.”

“B-But… You are supposed to do that in private!”

“Uh, hello? The shower is a private place. And what’s the big deal? Weren’t you the one to say something about the monks not caring and being open?”

“Y-Yeah, but th-”

“No buts! Besides, I know you did it yesterday in the shower with me!”

“What?! No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did! I could hear you and saw all the cum you left on the wall over there!”

“Damnit…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to take care of this. Feel free to join in. I don’t want you getting a boner later during our fire bending lesson.” Zuko said as he began to focus on pumping his dick once more.

“Well… I guess there really isn’t no harm in doing this…” And slowly Aang made his way to the rock wall across from Zuko and leaned up against it, beginning to slowly jerk off.

The room was quiet with voices for a bit. The only sounds being the waterfall, and the sounds of hands moving up and down on their dicks. Aang was focused on himself and Zuko was too, but only for a little. He kept his head down, but his eyes looked up at Aang, watching him work his member which seemed to have grown to a whopping 7 inches. Zuko was impressed by how much Aang has grown. He was becoming a man and- Wait… how did Aang learn to jerk off. Zuko’s curiosity broke the silence.

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking… who taught you how to jerk off?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Just curious…”

“I don’t know…”

“Listen, I’ll tell you who taught me and then you tell me who taught you, deal?”

“Fine… Who taught you then?” Aang had slowed down on his stroking.

“Well, by the time I was going through my phase I was on the ship hunting for you. My Uncle did not want to give me the talk and so he paid a soldier to do so.”

“Ha, wow.” Aang’s stroking picked up a bit.

“Alright, I told you. Now you tell me.”

“Alright alright…” Aang took a deep breath. “It was Sokka.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yep. Happened during our time in Ba Sing Se. I started to feel things and stuff and didn’t know who to go to, but him. He showed me what to do and well, yeah. Now I know.”

‘He showed Aang… Did they jerk each other off?!’ Zuko had thought to himself. “I see…”

“Yeah. Kind of glad he did. Ever since then it has always been a great stress reliever for me. And it’s something that feels really good.” Aang let out an embarrassed chuckle after saying that.

“Hm, well there is a lot more that feels really good too.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! I remember Sokka saying how he was going to teach me about… what was it again? Oh! Blowjobs and sex!” Zuko’s dick nearly exploded when he heard that. “But then everything started getting hectic and I guess he forgot.”

“Oh…”

How the plans turned and twisted in Zuko’s head. He could be the one to teach Aang, to SHOW Aang, and what better time than now?

“Well, I could teach you.”

“Really?! You would?”

“I mean, why not? I’m already teaching you about fire bending and my father, why not about that?”

“I guess you are right. When did you wanna teach me?”

“What better time than now?” Said Zuko as he quickly made his way across to Aang.

“O-Oh, okay. Which one are you gonna teach me? Blowjob or sex?”

Zuko grinned and looked deep into Aang's eyes. “Both~” Zuko squatted down in front of Aang’s dick and took it into his, resulting in a gasp from Aang. “Now this… this is a blow job.” He took all 7 inches of Aang’s length into his mouth, reaching all the way down to the base of his dick. Aang had no time to say anything before it happened. He was overcome by this new sensation and moaned out in sweet pleasure as Zuko began to work his mouth up and down on his dick, licking over the head every time he reached the tip.

Aang’s instincts took over and grabbed onto Zuko’s hair. He held onto his hair and leaned back against the wall for support. His back arched and his knees were feeling weak, but he stayed standing. Zuko was slurping his dick for what seemed like an eternity in heaven.

“Oh shit~! Zuko this feels so fucking good!” Aang said as he unawaringly bucked his hips forward, pushing his dick into Zuko’s mouth. Zuko kept sucking Aang’s dick and used his hand to also jerk him off the part of Aang’s dick he didn’t suck. He could tell by Aang’s breathing getting heavier that he was close and this was what he wanted. Zuko had wanted to swallow Aang’s load and he was going to.

“Ah shit… Zuko, I’m gonna cum!”

But Zuko did not stop. He kept going faster and faster, starting to massage Aang’s balls with his other hand.

“Z-Zuko! I’m gonna… I’m cum…. Aaaahh~!”

Aang thrusted into Zuko’s mouth and came. He shot his cum into his mouth and down his throat. Rope after rope and Zuko enjoyed it very much. Aang let go of Zuko’s hair and began to calm down from his high, letting out a slighter whimper as Zuko released his dick from his mouth and licked Aang’s sensitive tip to get the last of the cum.

“Holy shit… Zuko… That wa-”

Aang was immediately cut off as Zuko turned him around, pinning him against the wall.

“Zuko! What are you doing?!”

“Time for the sex part Aang and trust me… you are gonna love this~”

Without warning Zuko slipped his finger down to Aang’s ass and started to massage his hole

“Ooo~ T-That… I’ve never touched myself t-there before~!” Aang said.

“I’m gonna put it inside of you now. Just take a deep breath for me.”

Once Aang nodded and took in a breath Zuko slowly inserted his finger into Aang.

“Ah! That hurts!”

“Shh shh! It is gonna hurt at first, but trust me. It is going to feel really good in the end. Trust me?”

“Okay…” Aang responded “Keep going…”

Zuko’s voice sounded so calming and mesmerizing. Aang felt safe and secure. Zuko grinned after getting the okay and began to move his finger around a bit and then added a second one and then a third one. He scissored Aang’s ass to get him stretched out, causing Aang to whimper a bit, but he was able to adjust. Zuko curled his fingers just a bit as he was moving them around. Aang’s whimper of pain was immediately replaced by a cry of pleasure.

“I think we found it~” Zuko said as he pushed onto Aang’s prostate again.

“Ahhh~!” Aang’s back arched as he let out another moan.

Zuko removed his fingers and Aang caught his breath for a second. Zuko had spit into his hand and lathered up his dick and pressed it against Aang’s hole.

“Now, this is part going to hurt a bit more.” Slowly, Zuko pushed into Aang causing Aang to yelp a bit, but soon enough he was all the way inside him. Zuko placed his hands on the wall on either side of Aang’s head and rested his head on Aang’s shoulder as he let out a loud moan from Aang’s tight hole squeezing his dick. “I won’t move anymore until you are ready.”

To help distract Aang from the pain Zuko began to kiss and suck on Aang’s neck. It resulted in tiny moans from Aang. Zuko kept this up a bit, by now being sure he was going to leave marks. After a couple of minutes Aang finally spoke up.

“Alright… you can move.”

Zuko wasted no time. He slowly began to pull out causing Aang to hiss, and then slammed back in. He had repeated this a couple of times and Aang’s hissing was slowly becoming moans. When Zuko felt Aang was good he slammed into Aang harder, hitting his sweet spot causing Aang to moan and arch his head back. Zuko went back to sucking on Aang’s neck and began to fuck Aang’s as with more force and at a faster rate.

“God Aang, you feel so fucking good!” Zuko pushed into Aang’s ass, his ball’s slapping against Aang.

“Mf! Mf! Mf! Z-Zuko! This feels so good! Fuck~!”

Aang’s dick was hard again in no time and Zuko could see this. He reached down and began to jerk off Aang as he pumped into him.

“Shit Zuko! I’m gonna cum again!”

Zuko began to fuck Aang faster and pump his dick faster.

“That’s right Aang! Cum for me! I’m so close too!”

“Oh god… Oh fuck!”

Zuko thrusted into Aang, hitting his sweet spot again which sent Aang over the edge. He exploded all over the wall in front of him, cumming more than when Zuko sucked him off.

“Aw shit… Aw yeah! I’m gonna cum Aang! Ah fuck!”

Zuko went into hyperspeed mode and fucked Aang’s ass tirelessly before letting out one loud grunt with one big hard push as he came in Aang’s ass. Zuko slammed into Aang with each rope of cum that he felt come out of him. Zuko had cum so much that it began to leak out around his dick.

“Fuck~” Zuko said breathing heavily.

“Zuko… that… wow.”

“I know Aang… I know.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Zuko finally pulled out of Aang, causing him to let out one more moan, and watched as his cum leaked from his ass.

“We uh… we should probably get cleaned up.” Zuko motioned over to the waterwall.

They both got under the waterfall and let it wash the mess off of them. Aang soaped up and Zuko watched him do so and watched him rinse off.

“Aren’t you gonna soap up to?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, in a bit. I need to relax still.” Zuko said, letting out a deep breath. Aang just shrugged and finished rinsing off before heading out of the water and onto the grass. He used his airbending to dry off and put his clothes back on.

“Thanks Zuko, for teaching me!”

“No problem Aang. I’m glad I could help you understand. If you ever want to… we could do it again sometime.”

“Hm… I’ll think about it. See you at breakfast!” Aang said cheerfully before exiting.

Zuko sighed and leaned up against the wall. He just stood there and processed all that happened. ‘I just fucked Aang… holy shit. I can’t believe I did that! But it felt so good.’ He thought to himself. It didn’t take long though for Zuko’s thoughts to give him a boner again. Thinking “why not?” he began to jerk off again and thought about the sex he just had with Aang. Zuko was so distracted with his imagination that he didn’t hear someone come in.

“Easy there buddy!”

Zuko screamed in fear and tried to cover himself up. There in front of him in the water, naked, stood Hakoda.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Screamed Zuko.

“Ha ha! Come on kid, don’t lie to me, I know what’s going on. And by the looks of it some fun was going on in here not too long ago.” Hakoda said pointing to all the cum on the wall from Aang earlier. “Mind if I join in?” Hakoda asked. Zuko didn’t even get to answer for himself. Instead, Zuko’s dick twitched, moving up and down as a nod of approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the Kudos and Reads! This is crazy! Part 3 IS NOW OUT! It is called “Fulfilling Our Needs”. Be sure to give it a read!


End file.
